Feel Better, Yamino SOON!
by ellarinolay
Summary: What happens when the Enjaku Detective Agency's Yamino catches the flu? Nothing good.
1. A Not So Good Morning

**Mythical Detective Loki RAGNAROK**

_Feel Better, Yamino… SOON!_

**Chapter 1**

The master of the Enjaku Detective Agency and the evil trickster god awoke with a start. The birds outside his bedroom window were chirping fiendishly loud. So loud, in fact, that he was able to hear them even after burrowing his head under two of his enormous, fluffy pillows. Growling, the god of mischief rolled out of bed, his bare feet touching cold floor. The mischievous god stood tall… at barely four feet. His auburn hair was in disarray, and his deep green eyes were glazed over in his exhaustion.

Loki offered the small clock beside his bed a quizzical look. Surely, it was well before five in the morning, or so he thought. He was startled to find that it was nearly ten. The sun, though deterred by the curtains over the window, streamed into the bedroom, assuring Loki that it _was_ well into the day already. Yawning and sighing awkwardly at the same moment, the child-god fumbled around his bedroom, dressing and preparing for the day.

His stumbling around the bedroom caused Fenrir, the black wolf pup and Loki's eldest child, to stir at the foot of Loki's bed where he slept. The dog lazily sat up, staring blankly at his father. He released a yawn, curling his long, pink tongue. Then, he flopped back down, stretching his stubby legs as far as they would go.

"Daddy, it's too early…!" he whimpered, flapping his tail momentarily. "Midgardsormr hasn't even come to wake us up yet!"

"Hmm…" Loki paused a moment with his black coat only half on. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked to the closed curtains over his window. "Now that you mention it, Yamino hasn't been in here this morning. I thought I may have fallen back asleep, but he always opens the curtains…"

"Sleepy…" Fenrir mumbled, his eyelids fluttering down once more. Loki glanced back at him, chuckling faintly when the small dog began to snore.

"I see you're going to be very productive today, Fenrir," commented the child-god with a smirk. Pulling on his coat the rest of the way, he ensured that he was properly dressed, and then he wandered out of his bedroom.

The house was completely, utterly quiet. Fenrir and the magical creature Ecchan were still sleeping soundly, which was not out of the ordinary before noon, but there was always someone else in the household to make noise. The silence which indicated that that someone was not up and about like he should have been unnerved Loki a bit.

Making haste to the kitchen, Loki whipped the door open only to find that it was empty. The air lacked the delicious smells of Yamino's cooking. The dishes were still clean and put away. Breakfast was not being made and had not been made. Yamino, the giant serpent Midgardsormr and Loki's second son, was missing.

"That's strange…" Loki muttered to himself.

"A strange mystery!" a cheerful voice sang behind him. The child-god jumped, his eyes wide and his body tense. He whirled around, blinking at the girl who had snuck up behind him. Mayura grinned at him innocently, completely oblivious as to why he appeared so startled. "Is that it? You've got a mystery that we need to solve! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Mayura! How did you—When did you—Did you break in?" Loki's confused look faded and was replaced by the ordinary, nonchalant look he wore whenever dealing with the bubbly girl and her peculiar antics. Mayura ignored him completely, shoving past him so that she could scan the kitchen, her eyes squinting.

"What is it? A beastly monster? A ghost? Oh! Is it a possessed toaster?" she chimed.

"Nothing of the sort, Mayura," Loki shook his head at her, sighing. "Why must you always jump to such absurd conclusions?"

"What _else_ could be in a kitchen? Everyone knows that there aren't possessed can openers!" Mayura explained, wagging a finger at the boy beside her. She flipped her long, pink hair over her shoulder, standing tall. She set her hands on her sides. "So, what is it, Loki? What mystery do we have to solve today? It's the toaster, isn't it?"

"It's Yamino," Loki corrected her, his eyes narrowing slightly at her obsession with their toaster.

"Yamino is possessed?" exclaimed the girl.

"No, Yamino is—" Loki stopped, rubbing his forehead. He shrugged his shoulders, slightly. "I think he's still in his room."

"That's a mystery!" Mayura chirped. She paused, stared at the ceiling, then frowned at Loki. "Why is that a mystery?"

"I never said it was," Loki said. He stepped away from the kitchen door, heading back down the hall. He offered Mayura a wave over his shoulder, not even bothering to offer her another glance. "I'm going to go find him. If you're going to hang around, wait in my study, please."

"You're no fun at all!" pouted the girl. With a heavy sigh, she slouched and dragged her feet across the floor, slowly making her way to Loki's study.

OOOOOO

Much to the trickster's surprise, Loki discovered an unmoving lump still present in Yamino's untidy bed. The alarm clock which Yamino dutifully set every single night beside his bed was then on the floor. A spring had flown from it and was resting halfway across the room. Loki blinked at the broken clock, then made his way further into the bedroom, closing the distance between himself and the bed. When he reached the bed, he curiously leaned over it and slowly peeled back the covers.

The unmoving lump was indeed Yamino. The young man was sleeping, though hardly soundly. His face was twisted in discontentment, and his breathing was shallow. Beads of sweat glistened on his flushed face. He cringed when the blankets were pulled away from him, and he felt for them in his sleep, shivering without them. Loki placed the blanket into his youngest son's hand, and Yamino buried himself once more, never waking from his slumber. The trickster straightened out and frowned, eyeballing the broken alarm clock a moment before twirling around, heading toward the door. He was greeted by Fenrir in the doorway before he could exit the bedroom.

"Daddy! Did you know it's already after ten?" Fenrir yelped, his eyes wide. Before his father could say anything, the pup scowled, his tongue dangling from his mouth. "I'm so hungry that I was chewing on the pillow in my sleep!"

"Quiet, Fenrir," Loki chided, tipping his head in the direction of the bed. "Yamino is sleeping."

The small pup became still. His eyes were wide, and he did nothing but stare at the bed for a long, silent moment. He still did not move, so shocked by the news that he had just heard, even as his father walked past him and out of the bedroom. Fenrir only moved when the door threatened to close on his foot, and he hastily retreated into the hall after Loki.

"But what about breakfast?"

"We'll have to do without Yamino's cooking this morning," Loki said, smiling when Ecchan raced down the hall and plopped down atop his head.

"B-but what about breakfast?" echoed Fenrir, his voice wavering.

"If you're that desperate, I'll have to make something," said Loki. He smiled, rolling up his sleeves as he made his way down the hall. Fenrir paused in his trot, one of his eyes twitching.

"What have I done?" grumbled the wolf to himself as he watched his father head toward the kitchen.

OOOOOO

"D-Daddy… th-this isn't very g-good…" Fenrir sobbed into the bowl where his breakfast was located. He took a bite and then cried some more. Slowly but surely, his tail curled between his legs and his ears drew back.

"What do you mean? Toast is a normal breakfast! It may not be as extravagant as Yamino's breakfasts, but it's still good." Loki took a bite of his own breakfast, cringing slightly.

"Is it supposed to be black?" Fenrir whimpered.

"It tastes like cardboard…" Loki glared at the black toast in his hand, then dropped it on the plate. Sighing, he took a drink of orange juice.

"You did use _bread_, right?" whined Fenrir.

"I hope so."

"Loki!" cried a distressed voice from deeper within the house. The child-god jumped, frowning in the direction of the door. He let out a gasp, tossing his burnt breakfast into the garbage before flinging his plate into the sink.

"I forgot Mayura was here!" he hurried from his perch on a stool to the floor, heading toward the door. "Who knows what sort of trouble she's getting into by—"

"Loki, have you been kidnapped? What a mystery! First Yamino, now you!" said the girl. No longer were her words filled with worry and concern, but they were filled with joy and excitement. "Today is my lucky day!"

"What a strange girl," Fenrir snipped, glaring at his breakfast.

"Quiet and eat your breakfast, Fenrir," Loki commanded, causing his child to sob again.

"You didn't eat yours!" cried the wolf, desperately.

Loki ignored him and bounded out the door in search of the girl wandering their home. Fenrir glared at the mass of food in his bowl. Then, very carefully, he nudged his bowl across the floor with his nose, directing it toward the garbage. With every ounce of energy he had in his tiny form, he bit down on the bowl and jumped with it in his mouth, dropping it in the garbage. Unfortunately, he landed in the garbage first, and the bowl landed on his head.

"Um… Daddy? Help!"


	2. A Little Help, A Lot of Trouble

**Note:** To answer a question I received in a review, this will not contain any pairings. I only support canon couples, and as seeing how those couples are (mostly) only shown in the manga (and this is based mostly on the anime), I'm not writing any into this story! Sowwy!

**Chapter 2**

"For the last time, Mayura, Yamino is not missing. Don't you think I'd be out looking for him if he were missing?" Loki sat at his desk, paging through a large, ancient book. He lazily looked at the girl sitting on a couch halfway across the room.

"You could be so cold and uncaring that you just don't want to look for him! That's so mean, Loki!" Mayura scolded, climbing to her feet. She set her hands on her hips, her face turning red. "How could you do this to poor Yamino after everything he's done for you?"

"Do what to him?" Loki went back to reading his book, internally chuckling over the girl he was confusing and making frustrated.

"You've abandoned him!" Mayura continued to yell at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air. "If you're going to be such a cold-hearted jerk, I don't think I want to be here with you. I'll solve this mystery by myself, and I'll tell Yamino how mean you are!"

"All right, then," Loki breathed. Without even raising his eyes from the book, he said, "While you're out looking for Yamino, would you mind picking up some medicine from the store? Yamino is sleeping right now, and I am quite certain he's ill. You'd save me the trouble of running to the store to get some myself."

"See if I do any favors for—" Mayura froze. Tipping her head to one side, she frowned. "Yamino is here?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Loki turned the page of his book, a small smile creeping onto his face. He did not look at the girl.

"He's sick? That's horrible!" Mayura stepped to Loki's desk, slapping her hands down on it. This caused the child-god to look up at her in disinterest. "What can I do to help?"

"I've already told you. Weren't you listening?" Loki grumbled.

"Of course I was! I'll run to the store and pick up some medicine right now!" Mayura chimed. "You don't even have to give me any money!"

"I wasn't going to."

"I'm that worried about Yamino!" Mayura said, ignoring Loki completely. "I'll get all of the best medicines! We'll try them all!"

"I don't think that will be very good for Yamino."

"I'll get at least five different kinds!" Mayura spun around, heading toward the door. Her eyes glistened. "But what if this is some sort of alien virus? What if it's an ancient plague that has been dormant for millions of years, and now it's resurfaced to infect the human race once more?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just the flu."

"Mystery!" Mayura bounded out the door, slamming it behind her. Loki stared at the door. He sighed.

OOOOOO

Fenrir plodded down the hall, dismally shaking a few traces of his breakfast from his head. He paused as he was passing his younger brother's bedroom, raising an ear and pressing the side of his head against the door. There was still not a sound to be heard within the room, and this caused the wolf pup to sulk. He moved down the hallway at a much slower pace, then, shivers running up his spine as he realized their father would most likely be in charge of lunch as well.

The pup made his way to his father's study. Loki was still enthralled by the ancient book he was reading, barely noticing his eldest son as the dog entered the room. Ecchan was perched on Loki's head, equally interested in the book.

"Daddy, Midgardsormr still hasn't gotten up. What are we going to do?" Fenrir whimpered.

"I think we can handle things without him for one day," Loki said, calmly. He flipped the page of the book. "He needs his rest."

"But Daddy…" Fenrir sobbed, his belly grumbling violently.

The silence that overwhelmed the room then was brief. A door slammed elsewhere in the house, but the sound was loud enough to capture all three of the room's occupants' attentions. A strong voice echoed through the halls of the large house.

"Hang on, Four-Eyes! I'm coming!" called the familiar voice. "Don't die on me!"

"Narukami?" Loki's mouth hung open for a second as he slipped from his chair, wandering out of his study.

He followed the voice down the hall, eventually finding himself standing in front of Yamino's bedroom door. The door was ajar, so the trickster pushed it open completely and entered the room.

Standing next to the bed, dressed in a blue and white stripped shirt, white pants, and a blue cap was none other than the god of thunder himself, Thor, known in the human world as Narugami. His brown hair, though partially kept under his hat, appeared disorderly. He was panting and sweating, but a brilliant smile covered his face, and his eyes twinkled. Without hesitation, he tore back the blankets covering Yamino.

"Narukami! What are you doing?" Loki exclaimed, too stunned to do anything but stare. Fenrir hurried to the room, standing just outside the door in the hall, his tail wagging.

"I'm here to rescue you, Four-Eyes!" Narugami cheerfully explained, jutting his finger at the young man in bed.

Yamino was conscious then, or at least his navy blue eyes were open and somewhat focused on what was going on around him. He simply laid in bed, awkwardly staring at Narugami while shivering due to the sudden lack of blankets over him. He blinked as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Narukami, why are you…?" Loki frowned.

"I saw Mayura on the street, and she told me that Four-Eyes here was deathly ill! Looks like she was right!" Narugami stated, crouching down so that he could inspect Yamino more closely. Yamino drew back slightly, his eyes growing wide. Narugami's eyes lit up as he stood upright. "That's all right! I have just what he needs!"

The god of thunder rolled back one sleeve, gracefully snatching up and balancing a covered tray, which he had left on the bedside table, in one hand. Slowly, almost as if to create some sort of dramatic effect, Narugami grasped the white cloth that laid over the tray. Whipping it aside, he revealed an assortment of rice balls.

"Here it is! The world famous, or at least going-to-be-world-famous, mystical rice balls of Rice Ball Shack!" sang Narugami, beaming.

"Another part-time job?" Loki raised an eyebrow at his fellow god as he approached the bed.

By this time, Yamino had sat up, his bleary eyes scanning the room and its occupants as though he were not sure where he was or who was surrounding him. His green hair had been tied back, but it still managed to be in disarray. He continued to pant, sweat, and shiver much in the same fashion as he had when Loki first checked on him. Wincing as though it pained him to move, Yamino raised his hand and rubbed his forehead. Finally, he reached to the table beside his bed and fetched his glasses.

"What is…" he started, his voice hoarse, but he grew quiet when Narugami burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not just any part-time job! This time, I work for a place that sells meals of mythical proportions!" boasted the thunder god. He waved his hand over the rice balls on his tray, grinning cheekily at Loki. "People have been cured by this food! It's a natural healer! People come from all over the world to try these amazing rice balls! It was said that they made a blind man see and a dying man live… er… longer."

"Honestly…" Loki rubbed his brow, sighing heavily. Narugami went on without noticing him, shoving the tray in Yamino's startled face.

"Here! They'll save you! And then you will live to cook another day! And another meal for me. I mean, if I save your life, you should owe me and—Forget that! Eat!" Narugami demanded.

"B-but I don't think—" Yamino was silenced when a rice ball _mysteriously_ flew from the tray, with the help of Narugami's hand, into his open mouth. He sputtered on it briefly, then complied and took a bite, chewing it slowly. A sour expression overwhelmed his face as he swallowed. "Th-that's…"

"Foods with healing powers don't normally taste very good, or so I've heard," Narugami explained, thrusting the tray at Yamino once more. "Come on! Eat them all, Four-Eyes! They're taking this out of my paycheck!"

"It sounds like you've been swindled, Narukami," Loki breathed, reaching out to grab his companion's sleeve. He dragged Narugami, along with his rice balls, away from the bed, directing him toward the door. "Perhaps the reason this _Rice Ball Shack_ isn't world famous is because their food is terrible and they don't _really_ have magical healing powers. They just have _really_ terrible food."

"How could you say such things? This could be the only thing that will save Four-Eyes' life!" protested Narugami as he was shoved out the door.

"I'm sure he was recovering just fine on his own until you poisoned him," Loki said, releasing Narugami. He folded his arms over his chest. "Why don't you try one of those rice balls for yourself and see how incredible they are?"

"Fine," Narugami snatched one of the rice balls into his hand and took a giant bite without hesitation. His smirk faded into a scowl, and he gagged. "Th-this is… horrendous…"

"Now stop feeding _that_ to my family." Loki slammed the door in Narugami's face, spinning around so that he could lean against it. He smiled when he heard the god of thunder staggering away from the door.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" muttered Narugami as he wandered away down the hall.

Yamino blinked in utter confusion at the child-god standing guard over his bedroom door. Loki seemed distracted until Narugami could no longer be heard, and then he looked to his youngest son and smiled, wearily.

"That probably wasn't the waking you were expecting, now was it?" he chuckled.

"N-not at all…" Yamino rubbed his head one last time, sighing. He frowned at the alarm clock which lay in ruin on the floor, trying to recall how it had gotten there. His eyes went wide as he came to realize what was going on. In horror, he said, "I went back to sleep!"

"For good reason," Loki said, returning to Yamino's bedside. "You're sick."

"Sick?" echoed Yamino as though the word were foreign to him. He immediately shook his head, throwing back his blanket. Despite the strength present in his eyes, his body protested his actions completely and he shuddered. "I'm all right, Master Loki. You and big brother must be hungry. I'll just get up now and—"

"You'll do no such thing," Loki commanded, wagging his finger at his ill son. This caused Yamino to pull back slightly, unaccustomed to the mannerisms the child-god was displaying that moment. Loki gave him a stern look. "You need to stay in bed and rest. You're more than ill enough to earn yourself a day in bed, so lie down and go to sleep."

"But Master Loki…" Yamino began to protest, but his father held up a hand to him, demanding silence. He held his tongue.

"What makes you think I can't handle a day without you, anyway?" Loki questioned, a scowl shadowing his face.

"It's not that I—" Yamino was again silenced by the waving of his father's hand. His already flushed cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. His eyes trailed after Loki as the trickster went to the door, a look of deep remorse within them. Obeying Loki's command, he remained quiet.

"I'll have you know that I already prepared a nutritious breakfast for myself and Fenrir. Next, I'll be trying my hand at lunch. By the end of the day, I'll be as good a chef as you, Yamino!" Loki swung the door open, sheer determination burning in his eyes. As he was standing in the doorway, the cocky look on his face was replaced by a gentle one. He smiled softly. "I appreciate you wanting to help, but all I want from you right now is for you to try to get better."

"A-all right," Yamino nodded, lowering himself back down in bed.

After replacing his glasses on his bedside table, he pulled the covers back up around his trembling body. He watched his father for a moment longer, then he closed his eyes. He inhaled slowly and deeply. Finally, he was still, breathing raggedly and sweating as profusely as ever, but he was asleep.

Loki turned and prepared to enter the hallway, stopping only when he found Fenrir standing in front of him, all four of his stubby legs wobbling and shaking underneath him. The pup's tongue dangled from his mouth, and both of his eyes twitched.

"Daddy…" he whimpered, waving back and forth, ready to collapse. Loki let out a small gasp, kneeling next to his son. Fenrir whimpered, then fell over. "Thor made me eat this treacherous rice ball…"


End file.
